


Confrontation and Virus

by DarkElements10



Series: Taiyama Week 2018 [4]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Best Friends, Chicken Soup, Gen, sick, taking care of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElements10/pseuds/DarkElements10
Summary: [TaiYamaWeek 2018, Day 5&6] Taichi thinks he's well enough to go out to soccer practice; Yamato only sees the worst.





	Confrontation and Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: I did not partake in day 4. I thought combining days 5 and 6 would not only allow me to catch up quickly, but also to combine the ideas I had. Enjoy.
> 
> Also posted on tumblr (you can find the username in the bio).
> 
> ~Rhuben

**By: Rhuben**

Yamato could say he had never been so angry, so frustrated, and so worried in his entire life. Then again, it was Taichi he was dealing with. These emotions shouldn’t be so surprising to him. However, Yamato had never felt the emotions this strongly before.

“Here!” He slammed the mug in his hand onto the Yagami kitchen table. Droplets of hot tea landed on the table. “Drink this!”

Taichi, who was nothing more than a mop of brown hair on the table, groaned in response. A hand appeared from under the drooping hair, slid across the table, and wrapped around the curved ceramic. “Thanks,” he managed through a gruff voice.

Arms crossed over his chest, Yamato watched as Taichi finally lifted his head. Eyelids drooping, brown eyes vacant of its usual light, and void of his usual energy, Taichi was almost unrecognizable.

Because he was sick.

Because he was stupid enough to go out in the rain to practice soccer. Yamato understood the passion and hard work that Taichi put into the sport. It was the same amount of time and energy that he put into his music. Only he wouldn’t be dumb enough to stand out in the middle of a downpour with his guitar. By the time Yamato had found him, he had been soaked from head to toe and was practically sliding around the water logged, muddy park.

“I need to practice,” Taichi had insisted as Yamato marched him home. “I have a big game coming up. Yamato! I’m fine!”

He was not fine. He said just as much when he had called Yamato that morning. Between sniffling, coughs, and his raspy voice, Yamato could barely make out his words. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “What did you think was going to happen, idiot?” Yamato replied. Nevertheless, he found himself changed and making a beeline to the Yagami home as soon as he ended the call.

Taichi opened the door in a t-shirt and baggy lounge pants. Grunting in greeting, he close his eyes and pressed his face against the door. He lazily waved his arm, a wordless invitation to let Yamato inside. He was home by himself, his mom and Hikari having left to give him some time alone to rest. Knowing Mrs. Yagami, she probably went to find some new health food combination to get him back on his feet quickly.

“You look great,” Yamato said sarcastically as he stepped into the house. He spun around and slapped his hand to Taichi’s forehead. He was warm.

Taichi didn’t answer. Swaying slightly from the force of Yamato’s touch, he closed his eyes, leaning back to close the door. Even his hair looked like it was lacking energy. It hung loosely over his face. He shuffled slowly behind Yamato who headed into the kitchen.

“What were you _thinking_?” Yamato asked, turning the flame off below the pot of soup on the stove. “How could you have done something so stupid?”

“Relax,” Taichi said. Yamato could hear him take a few sips of tea. Shortly followed was Taichi breathing heavily, gasping for air. He sniffed. “It’s not a big deal.”

Yamato slammed the spoon in his hand onto the rim of the pot. Once. Twice. Three times. “Not a big deal?” he repeated. He whirled around to face Taichi, pointing his spoon at him. “Are you kidding?”

“Dude, chill.”

“You knew you were getting sick, Taichi.” Yamato slammed his hands down on the kitchen table. The spoon made a loud _thunk._ “And you _still_ went out and practiced.”

“Like you’ve never been sick before.” Taichi slowly blinked his eyes. Yamato’s fingers curled into fists. Taichi’s blasé attitude could really get on his nerves. “Chill out.”

“Did you forget what happened with Hikari?” Yamato demanded. Despite his drained energy, Taichi’s eyes suddenly burned like two coals. His jaw tightened. His grip on the mug handle tightened, his hand shook. “Did you really not think about that at all? What if _you_ got pneumonia?”

It was a low blow. He knew it. Taichi didn’t confide in a lot of people over his lingering guilt of his sister’s sickness years ago. Clearly, it was still a touchy subject. But, he understood. He had a younger sibling to look out for, too. Did Taichi forget it was Yamato that looked after Hikari when the Digimon attacked their city?

Yamato didn’t. He never forgot how much trust his friend had put him into him and how worried he was about anyone finding out she was the eighth chosen child.

He didn’t show it at the time; keeping a smile on his face as he tried to quell Hikari’s feat and guilt. But Yamato could see it in his eyes. It was just a ruse. He would do anything he could to keep Hikari safe, even if that meant having to leave her behind while he did what he could to help their parents. Not knowing what could or would happen. He was terrified.

_Tai is going to be so mad at me._

Everything turned out well, but Yamato couldn’t help but feel like he had let his friend down. Taichi had reassured him that he didn’t lay any blame to him. Hikari was only thinking of everyone else, like she always did. It was a brave thing to do at eight-years-old.

But, he wasn’t going to let Taichi do the same thing. Not right now. What good would he be for his team if he was benched due to an illness just because he wanted so badly to practice? Yamato wasn’t going to let him do something this stupid. Not to his parents. Not again. And not for a stupid sport. Maybe he was overreacting to a common cold, but Yamato wasn’t going to take any chances.

“Shut up,” Taichi said flatly.

“Look, I’m sorry.” Yamato bowed his head, sighing. “I didn’t mean to say that.” He slid the spoon back and forth between his hands. “It was just really stupid to do, ok?”

“I know.” Taichi was speaking just as quietly as Yamato. “Mom, she…” A haunted look appeared on his face, but he said no more. Shaking his head, he put his attention back to his tea. “Thanks.”

“Sure.”


End file.
